ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Anonymous was a Woman (episode)
Anonymous was a Woman is the fourth episode of Season Eleven of NCIS and the 238th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis When a young woman is found dead, the NCIS team along with Susan Grady investigate but are shocked to discover that the woman who's supposed to be a Marine Sergeant is in fact an impostor and also an immigrant originally from Afghanistan. Gibbs and McGee later travel to Afghanistan to visit a local Afghan woman's shelter that Mike Franks secretly supported for years, only to face harsh resistance in the form of locals. Prologue Roland Pulvino arrives for work, talking to someone named Bobby on his headset. As he enters his shop titled "Pillow Pile", Roland wonders how many times he's gotta tell Bobby that he doesn't do water-filled. As he heads inside, closing the door, Roland remarks that it's because at best, they leak and at worst, you get black mold, that's why. As he places his roll down onto the table, examining it, Roland heads over, remarking that if Bobby has some buckwheat-fill he wants to unload, he could trade Bobby a case of corduroy pillows and that they're great for making headlines. While saying that, Roland heads over to the counter, grabs something before heading back to the table again. He wonders if Bobby got the "head lines" joke before stating that it's pillow humor. Suddenly, a red substance drops down onto the roll, startling Roland. Seconds later, another botch drops down. Roland looks up at the ceiling and it's shown that there's a small pool of blood emerging from the ceiling above. He tells Bobby to let him call him back. Roland then hangs up, dumping his headset on the table. He then grabs a ladder and as he places the ladder in front of the table, Roland then grabs his mobile before walking up the ladder. He then holds the mobile up to the ceiling and gasps at what he sees. A single glazed over eyelid with a bloodied forehead stares back at him. It cuts to Roland who looks stunned. Act One Act Two In the bullpen, as Gibbs and McGee listen, Tony reveals that the real Sergeant Moreno was killed by an IED in Afghanistan three years ago. McGee states that Moreno's body was later sent back to Dover and then buried in her Kansas hometown. Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Rule 14 is revealed to be "Bend the line, don't break it". Trivia *This is the second time Gibbs and McGee have gone to Afghanistan together, the first time being in the Season 10 episode, Seek (episode). *The flashbacks with Mike Franks and Gibbs talking to each other occur nearly two years ago, suggesting that the conversations Mike and Gibbs took place albeit secretly during the final few episodes of NCIS Season 8. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Characters Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 11 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Steven D. Binder Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Susan Grady Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Michael Franks Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Leyla Shakarji Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Amira Shakarji